Chantage
by Fairy Selene
Summary: Kidnappé par Starsky, un des monstre de Sledge, Le prince Phillip est menacé de mort si les rangers ne se soumettent pas aux exigences de Sledge. Comment vont-ils se sortir de se mauvais pas?
1. Chapter 1

**Moi: Je ne possède pas Power Ranger Dino Charge.**

Pdv externe.

Sledge était tellement en colère qu'il frappait tout ce qui était en travers de son chemin. Fury avait encore échoué, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il lui fallait un plan pour éliminer les rangers, et fissa.

-Wrench! Apporte moi les registres sur les prisonniers!

-Tout de suite, maître Sledge!

Il apporta à son maître ce qu'il avait demandé, et Sledge alla dans une salle secrète du vaisseau afin d'être sûr d'avoir la paix. Il se mit à lire, et au bout d'une demie-heure, il lança la pile de feuilles contre le mur. Soit le monstre en question avait déjà était éliminé, soit il ne serrait même pas capable de faire peur à un papillon! Une feuille échappé de la pile attira alors son attention. Un monstre appelé Starsky, capable de kidnapper sans problème celui qu'elle avait tiré au sort. Elle était parfaite. Sledge sortit de la salle secrète, et appela Wrench, Poissandra et Fury.

-Qu'est-qui se passe, Sledgounet? demanda Poissandra.

-Je pense avoir trouvé le monstre qui nous faut! Wrench, va me chercher Starsky et amène la ici!

-J'y vais, maître Sledge!

-Et plus vite que ça!

Wrench alla chercher Starsky, et revient bientôt avec elle.

-Vous vouliez me voir, maître? demanda-t'elle.

-Oui! On m'as dit que tu était capable de kidnapper la personne que tu as tiré au sort! Ça marcherai avec un ranger?

-Bien évidemment! Donnez-moi les noms et les couleurs des rangers, comme ça je pourrais l'écrire sur des bouts de papier, et les mettre dans mon urne! répondit Starsky.

-D'accord! Fury! Poissandra! Quels-sont les noms des rangers?

-Laissez-moi réfléchir... dit Fury.

-La rose! Cette peste s'appelle Shelby! s'écria Poissandra.

-Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi Poisinnette! Et toi Fury, espèce d'incapable! Même pas fichu de faire un effort de mémoire quand je lui demande! J'aurais du me débarrasser de toi quand j'en avais l'occasion!

-A-Attendez! Le doré, celui que j'avais capturé! Il-il s'appelle Ivan! s'empressa de dire Fury.

-Rose: Shelby, doré: Ivan! C'est noté! s'exclama Starsky en notant les noms et en mettant les papiers dans l'urne qu'elle a toujours avec elle.

-Si je peux me permettre, maître. osa Wrench.

-Je t'écoute.

-L'intello, le ranger vert, se nomme Riley!

-Tu note, Starsky?

-Oui, oui maître, tout est noté!

-Et le bleu! Le bleu, c'est Cora! dit Poissandra.

-Ce ne serrai pas plutôt _Koda_? rectifia Wrench.

-Oui, bon, on est pas à deux lettres près!

-Excusez-moi de vous contredire, dame Poissandra, mais en fait si. dit Starsky.

-Ah bon. Mais vous auriez du le dire tout de suite!

-Veuillez me pardonner.

-Bon, ça ira pour cette fois. Mais c'est bien parce-que je suis de bonne humeur!

-Merci pour votre clémence.

-Sledge devrait l'engager au lieu de Fury! chuchota Poissandra à Wrench. Je suis qu'elle est bien plus efficace!

-Si vous le dites. répondit Wrench.

-Tyler! Il y en a un qui s'appelle Tyler! s'écria Fury. Je crois que c'est le rouge!

-Tu _crois_?! Ça ne suffit pas, je veux que tu sois sûr! s'énerva Sledge.

-C'est bien le rouge, maître. dit Wrench.

-Bon.

-Et le noir! Il manque le noir! dit Poissandra. Je crois que c'est Chase!

-Merci Poisinnette.

-Parce-que _elle_ , elle a le droit de croire? marmonna Fury.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

-R-rien, maître!

-J'espère bien! On est bon, ils ont tous été marqué!

-Une seconde! Il y en a un nouveau! Le ranger grafit, le prince Phillip! dit Fury.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt?!

-...

-C'est bon? Allez, je mélange... dit Starsky.

Elle joigna le geste à la parole, tira un papier de son urne, et le lut.

-Alors? s'impatiente Sledge.

-Si c'est le doré, je peux m'en occuper? J'ai une revanche à prendre! demanda Fury.

-Si tu veux, mais lis ce fichu papier Starsky!

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas le doré. dit celle-ci.

-MAIS C'EST LEQUEL?!

-Le ranger grafit, le prince Philip!

 **Moi: Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Reviews please!**


	2. Le plan de Sledge prend forme

**Je ne possède pas Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

Pdv externe.

-Alors? Comment ça marche ton truc? demande Sledge.

-Dès l'instant où j'ai lu le nom de ce ranger, je lui ai en même temps jeté un sort. Dès qu'il me verra, il ne pourra plus bouger! Je serai la seule à pouvoir l'approcher et le toucher. Si les rangers essayent de le protéger, il auront une petite surprise...répond Starsky.

-Du genre?

-Du genre ils seront téléporté à une bonne centaine de mètres.

-Je sens que tu va me plaire! Et quand on aura capturé ce ranger, tu pourra en tiré un autre au sort?

-Bien sûr! Mais pourquoi se fatiguer?

-Comment ça?

-Eh bien, si on capture ce ranger, on a qu'a s'en servir comme otage!

-Continu!

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si on dit l'utilise pour forcer les rangers à faire ce que vous voulez, c'est beaucoup plus simple!

-Et s'ils refusent de m'obéir?

-On tue leur ami.

-C'est officiel, tu me plait! Nous passeront à l'action dans deux heures. J'ai un plan, alors vous avez tous intérêt à m'écouter!

Sledge expliqua son plan à ses acolytes. C'était un plan parfait, les rangers n'aillaient rien voir venir...

 **2 heures plus tard, du coté des rangers.**

-ADN extraterrestre détecté! s'écria Mlle Morgan. Et ils sont très nombreux!

-S'il sont si nombreux que ça, appelez le prince Phillip. proposa Ivan.

-Bonne idée, c'est ce que je vais faire! Allez-y il ne devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre!

Les rangers se transformèrent et partirent vers l'endroit que leur avez indiqué Kendall. Là-bas ils découvrirent Fury, Poissandra, une armée de Bibix et un monstre bleu nuit, avec des espèces de cheveux verts flashy. Elle portait une urne.

-Bonjour rangers! s'écria Poissandra.

-Eh bien, toujours aussi bête! rétorqua Chase. On détruit tous vos monstres, celui-là ne fera pas exception!

Il se jeta dans la mêlée. Ses amis l'imitèrent. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette attaque n'avait pas du tout pour but de les détruire...

Pdv Phillip.

Quand j'arrivai sur le champ de bataille, je remarquai que les monstres étaient venu en masse aujourd'hui. Je rejoint mes amis au combat. J'aperçus bientôt le monstre qui accompagnait Fury et Poissandra. D'un coup, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Que m'arrivais t'il?

-Prince! hurla Tyler. Vous voulez bien venir nous aider?

-J'essaie! Mais je n'arrive plus à bouger!

-Attendez, je viens vous aider!

Mais quand Tyler s'approcha de moi, il fut propulser à une centaine de mètres. Mais bon sang, que se passait-il? Je ne voyais plus mes amis, il y avait tellement de Bibix! Le monstre bleu s'approcha de moi, sans aucun problème je précise. Était-ce à cause d'elle que j'étais paralysé?

-Alors, c'est toi le ranger grafit? dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? je hurle.

Elle me prit le visage entre ses mains. J'avais envie de hurler, mais je ne voulais pas lui montrer que j'avais peur. En même temps, qui n'aurait pas la trouille dans ma situation?

-Sledge ne sera pas déçu! reprit-elle. Allez, on s'en va!

-Depuis quand c'est toi qui commande? s'énerva Fury.

-Depuis que Sledge m'a laissé la direction de cette mission!

-Je confirme, il a bien fait ça. dit Wrench.

-Et je trouve ce choix judicieux! lança Poissandra.

Le monstre se tourna vers moi.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, monstre! dis-je du ton le sec possible.

-Le monstre à un nom, et c'est Starsky!

-Monstre te va beaucoup mieux!

-Hum! Je n'aime pas les rangers à la langue bien pendue. Allez, suis-moi!

Pensez t'elle que j'allais lui obéir? Hors de ques... Hein? J-j'avance! Mes jambes bougeait toutes seules! J'aperçus alors sir Ivan, avec son apparence normale, bouche bée.

-Mais... Prince! Pourquoi suivez vous ces monstres?

-Tu ne lui... commença Starsky.

Oh non! Si j'étais vraiment obligé de lui obéir, et qu'elle m'ordonnait de me taire, Ivan croirai que je m'allie au monstres! Sois je pensai pour un traître, soit je perdais le peu de dignité qui me reste! Le choix est vite fait.

-AU SECOURS! hurlai-je.

-...dira rien! finit Starsky.

Je sentis mes lèvres se serrer, mais c'était trop tard. Je vis Ivan me regarder. Son regard disait" J'ai compris. Nous vous sortiront de là, prince." Ivan se retourna et courut, sûrement vers la base pour avertir les autres. Dans quel pétrin étais-je fourré? Que vais-je faire? J'ai compris une chose, c'est que j'étais en train d'être enlevé. Starsky se tourna vers moi et m'ordonna de dormir. Je sentis des Bibix me saisir, mais je m'étais endormis avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que se soit.

 **Une demie-heure plus tard.**

Quand je mes suis réveillé, j'étais dans ce que j'identifiai comme le vaisseau de Sledge. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mais par pour la même raison que tout à l'heure: j'étais ligoté et bailloné. Je vis Sledge et sa troupe s'approcher de moi.

-Alors, ranger, enfin réveillé? demanda Sledge.

Il tendis un cristal vers moi: mon énergemme! Puis il se tourna vers Fury:

-Puisque Starsky a réussi en deux heures là où tu as échoué en 65 millions d'années, j'ai décidé qu'elle allait te remplacer!

-QUOI?! hurla Fury.

-Merci maître Sledge. dit Starsky. Je ne vous décevrait pas!

-J'y compte bien!

Poissandra s'approcha de moi. Si j'avais pu la gifler, je l'aurai fait.

-Déjà une énergemme! Starsky est incroyable! dit-elle. Tu sais ranger, si tes amis ne font ce que nous voulons, tu mourra!

QUOI?! C'est à ça que je vais servir? Ils m'ont enlevé pour que je serve d'otage!

-Je vais envoyer un message au rangers. Je suis sûr que bientôt, j'aurai leurs énergemmes, et ils chercheront les autres pour moi! Mais avant, je vais m'amuser un peu... Quand pense-tu, capitaine?

-Vous devriez demander directement les énergemmes. dit Fury.

-Je parlais au nouveau capitaine! Toi va faire le ménage!

-GRRR!

-Je pense que pouvez faire ce que vous voulez maintenant maître! dit Starsky.

Les monstres partirent pour envoyer un message à mes amis. Mais que fais-je faire?

 **Reviews please! J'espère que ça vous a plu!**


	3. Dans une impasse

**Moi: Je ne possède pas Power Rangers Dino Charge.**

Point de vue: Ivan

Je préviens vite les autres que le prince Phillip avait été capturé. Ils avaient tous le visage grave, et il y eu un long silence.

-Je me souviens que quand j'ai voulu aidé le prince, j'ai été repoussé par une force invisible. dit Tyler.

-Oui! Moi m'est arrivé pareil! dit Koda.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demande Shelby.

-Aucune idée. soupira Mlle Morgan.

Soudain un écran apparut. C'était un message de Sledge.

-Alors, rangers, j'imagine qu'on fait moins les malins maintenant!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à notre ami! hurle à moitié Chase.

-Pour l'instant rien. Je vous propose un marché. Faites ce que je vous dis, et votre ami aura la vie sauve.

-Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux nos énergemmes, pas vrai? demande Tyler. On ne te les donnera jamais, alors tu peux toujours courir!

-Ah bon? Je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de refuser si j'étais vous...

Il claqua des doigts, puis sortit de l'écran. Quand il revient, il tirai le prince, ligoté et bailloné. Sledge tira le visage de Phillip en arrière, et le plaqua sur une table. Il approcha un couteau de la gorge du prince. Nous étions trop choqués pour dire quoi que soit. On ne sortit de notre torpeur que quand on vit une goutte e sang couler le long du cou de Phillip. Alors, je ne pu pas retenir mon cri.

-Arrête!

Sledge enleva le couteau et reprit:

-Alors, vous nous voulez toujours pas m'obéir?

Je regarda mes amis. Lentement, ils hochèrent la tête.

-Nous ferons ce que tu voudras. dis-je.

Sledge éclata de rire. Cette situation lui plaisait beaucoup.

-Dans exactement deux heures, l'un d'entre vous se rendra seul au parc de votre ville adoré. Là-bas, il remettra son énergemme à Poissandra.

-Et ce sera tout? je demande.

-Pour l'instant oui. Mais je vous rappellerai bientôt pour vous donner de nouvelles instructions. Et si l'envie de me jouer un mauvais tour vous prenait, souvenez-vous que j'ai la vie de votre ami entre mes mains.

L'écran disparut, et il y eu un très, très long silence. C'est Chase qui craqua le premier. Il hurla et donna un violent coup de pied à une table, qui se renversa. Les fioles qui étaient dessus, heureusement vides, ce brisèrent sur le sol. Personne ne fit de commentaires. Shelby, tremblante, alla s'asseoir à l'écart, et Tyler la rejoint. Riley et Koda s'assirent sans rien dire. Mlle Morgan soupira. Moi je m'assis et me prit la tête entre mes mains.

-Je sais que tout semble désespéré, mais vous ne devez surtout pas cesser d'y croire.

Le gardien apparut devant nous.

-Facile à dire, gardien. dit Tyler. Mais là, on a une belle raison de désespérer.

-Si vous continuer à vous morfondre, que croyiez-vous qui va arriver au prince Phillip?

On se redressa. Le gardien avait réussit à capter notre attention.

-Quand Sledge se rendra compte que vous n'avez aucun moyen de savoir si Phillip est en vie, il n'hésitera pas à s'en débarrassé.

-Et que doit-on faire? demande Riley.

-Nous devons mettre au point un plan. Mais en attendant d'avoir ce plan, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous devons obéir à Sledge.

-Et qui ira donner son énergemme? demande Shelby.

-Moi, je sais qui ne _va pas_ la donner. dit Chase.

-Ah oui? Et qui donc? je demande.

-Bah, Tyler et toi, voyons! Tyler est le ranger rouge, et toi tu as trop de puissance pour qu'on se permette de ne plus t'avoir comme ranger.

-C'est vrai que c'est logique. dit Riley.

Tyler et moi ne protestons pas. C'est inutile, leur décision est prise.

-Moi, je vais le faire. finit par dire Riley.

-Non moi. protesta Shelby.

-Hors de question. Écoutez, Chase est un tireur d'élite, Koda à une force impressionnante, et toi Shelby, tu manie super bien les armes. Donc par élimination, c'est moi qui doit le faire.

-Mais...

-Non. Ma décision est prise.

-Bien. Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire? demande le gardien.

-Je vais donner mon énergemme à Poissandra, comme l'a demandé Sledge. Mais j'ai prévue autre chose.

-Quoi? demande Mlle Morgan. Tu sais très bien que le prince...

-Je sais, je sais, mais écoutez-moi! Poissandra est très crédule. Et Sledge croit tout ce qu'elle lui dit. Donc, si je dis à Poissandra que nous avons un moyen de savoir comment va le prince, elle le répétera à Sledge!

-Et on sera sûr qu'il n'arrivera rien au prince! Riley, tu est un génie! s'écrit Shelby.

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer. dit Mlle Morgan. Mais sois prudent, Riley.

-C'est promis.

 **2 heures plus tard.**

Pdv Riley.

Poissandra m'attendait déjà quand je suis arrivé. S'il-vous-plaît, faites qu'elle croit mon histoire!

-Eh bien, te voilà, ranger vert. Donne-moi ton énergemme!

Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'obéirai à Poissandra, je ne l'aurai pas cru, et je lui aurai rit au nez. Je détacha mon énergemme de son socle et la tendis à Poissandra, avant de lui dire:

-Mais pas d'entourloupes, compris?

-Tu crois vraiment être en état de négocier?

-Je suis sérieux. Nous avons un moyen de savoir comment va notre ami, alors si on apprend que vous lui avait fait du mal, notre marché ne tiens plus, c'est bien clair?

-C-comment je pourrai être sûre que tu ne bluffe pas?

Mais je voyais bien qu'elle gobait tout.

-Fait comme tu veux, mais je ne suis pas sûr que Sledge apprécie d'apprendre que tu lui a caché ça.

Poissandra saisit mon énergemme et partit. Quand je retourna à la base, Chase ma demanda:

-Alors? Ça a marché?

-Comme sur des roulettes!

Pdv externe.

Quand Poissandra donna l'énergemme verte à Sledge, et lui raconta le mensonge de Riley. Celui-ci avait vu juste, car Sledge ne douta pas une seule seconde de la parole de Poissandra.

-Tans pis, la situation joue quand même en notre faveur! Très bientôt, j'aurai toutes les énergemmes en ma possession!

Pas très loin de là, enchainé dans une cellule, le prince avait tout entendu. Il compris immédiatement que ce bobard était l'œuvre de Riley.

 _Riley, tu es un génie!_ pensa t'il.

Cependant, les rangers avait de gros ennuis. Comment allait-ils se sortit de cette impasse?

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous as plu!**

 **Je voulais remercier ChibiDawn23 pour ses commentaires encourageants. Je ne parle pas anglais, mais j'ai la traduction, alors encore merci et surtout continue de m'envoyer des commentaires, ça fait toujours plaisir!  
**

 **Reviews please!**


	4. Sacrifice

**Moi: Je ne possède pas Power Ranger Dino Charge. Ah oui petite précision, la fanfic se passe quand les rangers ont l'énergemme violette, mais qu'elle n'est lié à personne, et Sledge n'est pas encore au courant qu'ils la possèdent. Bonne lecture! ^^  
**

Pdv Tyler

Cela fait maintenant 6 jours que Phillip était le prisonnier de Sledge, et on avait aucune nouvelle. Sledge nous donnait toujours ses ordres, mais il ne montrait plus le prince. Et si on lui demandait des nouvelles de Phillip, le mensonge de Riley serait découvert. Nous étions dans une impasse. Nous étions plus que deux à avoir une énergemme, Ivan et moi. Shelby venait juste de rentrer, elle était aller donné son énergemme.

-Ça y est! J'ai fini!

Mlle Morgan posa une petite machine sur la table.

-C'est quoi? je demande.

-Riley a raconté un mensonge à Poissandra. Mais maintenant, ce n'en ai plus un!

-Vous voulez dire que...

-Et oui! Cette machine nous permettra de connaître l'état du prince! Il me suffit de la régler sur la fréquence de l'énergemme grafit...

Elle bidouilla sa machine.

-Bon, ça devrait le faire.

Un écran apparut. On se sera les uns contre les autres pour que tout le monde puisse voir. D'abord on ne vit que du noir, mais peu à peu, l'écran s'éclaircit et on put distinguer des formes. Une silhouette apparut.

-C'est le prince? demanda Ivan.

-On va bientôt le savoir. répondit Mlle Morgan.

C'était bien le prince, enchainé dans une cellule de Sledge. Il allait bien.

-Yes! Ça a marché! s'écria Shelby.

Seule Riley ne participa pas à la joie générale.

-Attendez avant de crier victoire, on a toujours le même problème de taille. J'ai bien une idée, mais...

-On t'écoute! s'écria Ivan avec une ardeur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-Quand nous devrons donner la "dernière" énergemme, on peux ordonner un échange: le prince contre la "dernière" énergemme!

-Pourquoi insister sur le "dernière"? demande Ivan.

-On aura toujours la violette, mais elle ne nous sera pas utile.

-Ma machine peux aussi envoyer un message à Sledge! s'écria Mlle Morgan.

Elle saisit un papier et un crayon et se mit à écrire. Ensuite elle nous fit lire.

 _"Sledge, nous avons une réclamation. Nous ne vous donneront les deux dernières énergemmes que si vous nous les échanger contre le prince Phillip"_

-C'est parfait Kendall. dit Koda.

-On l'envoie! dit Chase.

Kendall envoya le message. Mais bientôt, deux autres feuilles apparut. La première devait être la réponse de Sledge.

 **"Vraiment? Regardez un peu dans quel état est votre ami... 5 énergemmes me suffisent!"**

-QUOI?! s'écria Shelby.

On se rua sur l'écran. Le prince était libre, mais allongé, les yeux grands ouvert, une boite de cachets à la main.

-Impossible... murmura Ivan.

Shelby se mit à pleurer, je la prit dans mes bras. Je crois que tout le monde versa au moins une larme à cet instant. La seconde lettre, il me fut beaucoup de courage pour la prendre, et la lire à voix haute.

 _"Les amis, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Tout est de ma faute. Dans ces conditions, Sledge n'a plus aucun moyen de faire pression sur vous. Faites attention au monstres avec des urnes... Ça peut vous paraître égoïste de ma part. Mais je veux juste que vous puissiez vaincre Sledge, que je sois la ou non. Adieu, et merci pour tout._

 _Phillip."_

-Comment a t'il pu? demande Ivan.

-Vous pouvez le sauver.

Le gardien apparut.

-Comment? Comment gardien? je demande.

-Certaines énergemmes sont liée à une autre par un lien spécial, si on utilisait l'énergemme voilette, lié a celle de Phillip, nous pourrons le sauver. Mais nos devons récupérer son corps.

-Alors, on attend quoi? Tous au Plésiozord! s'écria Chase.

 **Voilà! Désolé si je vous ai rendu triste, ce n'était pas le but. Phillip survivra, vous verrez. le prochain chapitre racontera ce qu'il passé pour que Phillip décide de se suicider. En attendant, reviews please! Et désolé si ce chapitre est plutôt court, le prochain sera plus longs, promis!  
**


	5. Flash-Back

**Moi: Je ne possède pas Power Ranger Dino Charge. Ce chapitre est un Flash Back du début à la fin, il se passe entre le moment où Mlle Morgan montre la machine aux rangers et celui où Shelby découvre le suicide de Phillip. Ce sera le chapitre le plus court du monde, malgré ma promesse. Désolé.  
**

Pdv: Phillip

Fury me laissa quelque temps tout seul. A ce que j'ai compris, il ne reste que deux énergemmes à mes amis, et Sledge veut que Fury donne un coup de main à Starsky. Fury, cet imbécile, a oublié son sabre pas très loin de moi. je réussit à le ramener et à trancher mes chaînes. j'arrachai mon bâillon de ma bouche. Je bondis hors de ma cellule, bousculant un monstre au passage. Il me regarda l'air surpris.

-Le prince s'est-

Je lui donna un coup de barre de fer, qui traînait par terre, il s'évanouit. Je courus le long du couloir des cellules. Les monstres ne cessaient de hurler, mais c'était sans doute habituel, car personne ne réagit. Je vis Fury tourner au tournant. Je me jeta derrière un poteau. Il me passa devant, en marmonnant:

-Starsky... Je veux la tuer... La plaie...

Je sortis de ma cachette et courut, jusqu'à la salle du "trône" de Sledge. Il n'était pas là. Sur la table, je repérai une boite de cachets. Je la saisit et me cala derrière le trône de Sledge. C'était une bonne idée, après tout. En me suicidant, Sledge n'aura plus aucun moyen de pression sur mes amis. Soudain, j'aperçus un mot apparaître, je l'attrapa. C'était un mot de la main de Mlle Morgan, qui demandait un échange à Sledge: moi contre les deux dernières énergemmes. Je serra le papier dans ma main, que j'appuyai contre mon cœur. J'étais touché de l'attention de mes amis, mais impossible de rester dans cette situation. Je devais disparaître. J'avalai tous les cachets de la boîte. Je me sentis tous faible, et me demandai comment cette boîte de cachets humains avait atterrit ici. Je m'allongea. Je n'eus que le temps de voir Sledge hurler avant de ne plus voir du tout.

 **Voilà! C'est ultra court. D'ailleurs, je vais sûrement arrêter cette fanfic, je finis par la trouver débile. Si vous voulez vraiment que je la continu, c'est d'accord, mais je la laisserai en pause.**


	6. La fin de l'histoire

**Moi: Je ne possède pas Power Ranger Dino Charge. Le dernier chapitre... La fin d'une aventure!^^ J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et encourager à poursuivre cette fanfic, ça m'a fait chaud à mon p'tit cœur!^^**

Pdv externe.

-Alors on attend quoi? Tous au Plésiozord! s'écria Chase.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard..._

Tyler saisit son dinophone et murmura dedans:

-Je suis en position, et vous?

Il était transformé et accroupit sur la coque du vaisseau de Sledge.

-Nous! répondit Riley dans l'appareil.

Lui était sur le dos du Plésiozord, qui était piloté par Shelby. Chase et Koda étaient entré dans le vaisseau, ainsi qu'Ivan. Mais chacun avaient un rôle bien précis dans le plan formé par Mlle Morgan:

.Tyler devait faire le guet et préviendrai Chase, Koda et Ivan en cas de danger.

.Chase et Koda devaient récupérer les énergemmes tout en restant discrets.

.Riley et Shelby restent au zord pour préparer la fuite. Shelby pilote, Riley prépare une sortie et attrape ses amis en cas de fuite précipités.

.Ivan doit trouver Phillip et le ramener à la vie. Mais il ne lui reste que 10 minutes.

-Je n'ai que 10 minutes?! s'était étrangler Ivan en apprenant la nouvelle.

-Je sais, c'est court. avait soupiré Mlle Morgan. Mais le gardien a dit que la résurrection ne peut se faire que jusqu'à 40 minutes après la mort.

-Je vois.

Ivan avait pris une grande inspiration et dit:

-Je vais y arriver.

-Bonne chance. avait dit Mlle Morgan.

Maintenant Ivan était caché derrière un poteau en attendant que Fury et Poissandra ait finis leur petite dispute juste derrière lui. Enfin, il partirent. Ivan sortit de sa cachette et courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Enfin il arriva devant une cellule vide et freina. _Une cellule vide ce n'est pas normal._ pensa t-il. Il entra. A l'intérieur une silhouette familière était allongée.

-Prince Phillip!

Ivan se jeta sur lui. Les jambes du prince formaient n angle étrange, comme si on l'avait déposé sans ménagement. Ce qui était le cas.

-Je l'ai trouver. chuchota Ivan dans son dinophone.

-Et moi aussi je t'ai trouvé!

Ivan se retourna et barra de justesse l'attaque de Fury avec son sabre. Son dinophone glissa vers le mur opposé de la cellule, mais Ivan entendit Mlle Morgan déclarer qu'il ne lui restait que 3 minutes.

-Dis tu ne voudrais pas dégager là tout de suite? lança t-il à Fury. Ca m'épargnerait de voir ta tête.

-Très drôle. râla Fury.

Ivan réussit à l'enfermer dans une autre cellule, mais il ne lui restait qu'une poignée de secondes! Vite, il prit l'énergemme grafit (que Riley lui avait tendu avant qu(Ivan ne se cache derrière le poteau) et la violette et les plaqua su la poitrine du prince au même moment que Kendall hurlait que le temps était écoulé, paniquée de ne plus avoir de nouvelles d' Ivan. Une lumière rouge apparut, puis parcourut tous le corps du prince. Ivan attendit.

Rien.

Surpris, Ivan appuya plus fort les deux énergemmes sur la poitrine de Phillip, tout en savant que ça ne servirait à rien.

Toujours rien.

Ivan resta interdit une seconde, puis une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Ivan? lui demanda Mlle Morgan du dinophone. Tu as réussit?

Ivan prit son appareil.

-Non.

-Oh non...

Un long silence suivit. Tous le monde était triste. Alors c était finis... Ivan dépité, tourna la tête vers l'énergemme de Phillip, qui devait être devenue terne.

Sauf qu'elle brillait plus que jamais.

-Attendez. dit Ivan dans son appareil. L'énergemme grafit brille toujours.

-Mais... Mais ça veut dire que... chuchota Riley.

Un toussotement retentit de la cellule. Ivan se retourna, pensant voir Fury. Mais non. Une quinte de toux retentit à son tour. Elle venait de Phillip.

-Vous êtes vivant? lui dit Ivan.

Phillip se redressa péniblement.

-J-je crois... répondit-il. Mais c-comment tu...?

-Longue histoire. Mais je suis content de vous retrouver.

-Tu devrais commencer à me tutoyer, non?

-D'accord. Sortons d'ici!

A ce moment la lumière vira au rouge et une alarme hurla:

-ALERTE. ALERTE. LES COMMANDES NE RÉPONDE PLUS. VEUILLEZ QUITTER LE VAISSEAU.

-C'est moi! hurla la voix de Tyler. Vite sortez d'ici!

Les deux rangers coururent au zord, qui commençait à décoller. Ils sautèrent. Phillip atterrit sur le zord, et Riley rattrapa Ivan. Les rangers retournèrent sur Terre.

 _De retour sur Terre._

-Merci. dit Phillip. Je vous doit la vie.

-De rien. répondit Shelby Mais ne nous faites plus jamais un coup pareil!

-Promis.

Puis les rangers et Mlle Morgan se firent un câlin, heureux de se retrouver.

 **Voilà comment ma fanfic finit. Encore merci, et à la prochaine fanfic! Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation! Commentaires please!**


End file.
